Coming Home
by Buddyboy98
Summary: AU; One Shot; FemRevan/Malak: At what seems the end of their journey together, Malak is shocked to realize that it isn't quite over yet.


**Coming Home **

_She smiled as she laid her head in his lap and poked one of the dimples on his chin. This time that they were spending together was stolen and hidden behind the guise of a mission and Revan wouldn't have it any other way than this. Lazing on a beach and enjoy the water of Mon Calamari. The past few months had been stressful for her and they were getting worse. The Mandalorians had been getting steadily more aggressive and the Jedi Council had tasked herself and Malak with investigating the causes. This was the result of an entire month of grueling work, a stolen trip to this world to spend some time with each other. It was an impulse but it was worth it. _

_They had been doing this since they were thirteen years old, it was a love affair that fulfilled her and she would never give it up. Revan knew that if she and Malak were ever discovered, it could mean the end of everything that she had known her entire life. They entered this knowing exactly that. _

_But as he smiled and swatted her hand away with a laugh, she knew that he wouldn't want to give it up either, "If you would please stop doing that." _

"_You know you love it," She grinned brightly, "And I love doing it." _

_She laughed loudly when a hot blush came over Malak's face, "Shut up." _

_Revan raised her head from his lap and turned to him with a challenging smile on her face, "Why don't you come over here and make me?" _

_He raised an eyebrow and with his agility enhanced by the Force, he dove for her midsection and pinned her to the ground with a laugh before turning her over and pulling her on top of her. He laughed and kissed her warmly before she laid her head on his chest. He smiled at her, "I love you." _

_She smiled and reached up to touch his nose lightly, "I love you too." _

"_And when this is all over, I-I…I want to leave the order, with you," He said. _

_Her green eyes widened slowly in comprehension of what the man had just told her. At first she was hesitant, the Jedi Order was the only thing that she had ever known and the idea of leaving it behind scared her slightly. But when she looked into his deep eyes, they always seemed to draw her in, she wasn't afraid anymore. She reached up and poked him in one of his many dimples to incite a laugh from him again, "That is something that I'll have to think about, but believe me I'll give it some thought. Besides, where would you want to go? There are so many places in this Galaxy to go and I sense that you've been thinking about this for a long time." _

"_Maybe a little home in some peaceful little world, maybe like Dantoonie or maybe a world like this?" He raised an eyebrow. _

_She smiled and closed her eyes, "Maybe, it sounds peaceful." _

* * *

><p>Malak had known her longer then she knew herself at the moment and as she stepped off of the turbolift that bring her to the Observation Deck and to him, he knew that this was going to culminate right here. Not just his betrayal of her, but everything that had happened before that, before the Mandalorian Wars and before their relationship went down. After Malachor, their once happy relationship started to go down, with his thirst with power and her seemingly endless need to conquer the Galaxy, everything had gotten in that way. The vision of that little home that he wanted to share with her on some peaceful backwater planet seemed to grow dimmer and dimmer as the time passed.<p>

"Well done Revan," He told her as she marched up the entrance isle and came to stand right behind him, "I was absolutely certain that the defenses of the Star Forge would overwhelm you. You're more of yourself that I knew."

She simply stared at him and Malak had to physically tear his eyes away from hers. No matter what had come between them, no matter what he had done to her or what she had done to him, he was always enraptured by her eyes. His hand went for his lightsaber on his belt and she mirrored his movements, "Everything that you and I have done to shape this galaxy into what it is today, is coming to a head, here and now. Every small decision, every great battle, the end result could not have been anything but this. When I fired on your ship, I had first thought that it would never come to this, that I would never have to engage you in a duel. I didn't think that it would be possible for me to win and I will admit that to you know. Killing you from afar was the only way to claim the title that was mine. You may not remember it, but in time I do suspect you will, and when that time comes, I beg you, don't think less of me."

"It was still cowardly," She retorted, putting herself into a defensive position, "And for your information, I've remembered bits and pieces of our relationship, it astounds me that you could do such a thing after all of that."

He made an indignant sound, "You know nothing of what really happened, and when you finally understand, I don't think you'll fault me for my decision."

* * *

><p>With one last powerful downward swipe of her lightsaber, Revan knocked Malak's lightsaber out of his hand and forced him onto his knees with the point of the weapon at his throat. It was in that moment that something hit her, it came fast and furiously, frankly he wouldn't have expected anything other than that from her. She had proved herself quite capable against him, even with her full abilities not actually realized. When he had tried to regenerate his health and overall energy to remain standing in this duel from the half dead Jedi that were all around the platform, it hadn't mattered, and she had had the foresight to destroy the rest of them. He had forgotten how she moved in this situation, it was almost hard for him not to stop and just stare at her the entire time. The cold reality that she was trying to kill him had dampened his mood. That, coupled with the Dark Side of the Force had kept him going.<p>

That was until this moment.

"I surrender," He gasped and fell to his knee, "You've beaten me, as I thought you would have years ago."

He couldn't speak anymore, he was so tired, all he wanted to do was fade away and rest. Malak groaned and fell forward to the deck, "Kill me – like you should, please end this."

"Just tell me one thing," Revan crouched down and turned him over, "Do you regret anything that you have done?"

He narrowed his eyes and he couldn't help but spit out the next few words, "Of course I do, if you were in your entire mind, you would know why."

"You and I loved each other for a time," Revan commented.

In the periphery of her Force Awareness, she could feel the collective, joy, anxiousness and worry of all of beings around her, "I never stopped, you on the other hand did."

That brought her attention back to him quickly, "What do you mean?"

"Our fall to the Dark Side took a toll on everything that we had built together," He told her, his memories of the decline of their lives together pained him to this day and even on the cusp of death he had a hard time talking about them, "It was a constant battle for power and I can blame you for my _disfigurement_, I suppose that I'm still very much bitter about it. I thought that it ended with my betrayal of you, but I was very wrong."

Then she smiled, he narrowed his eyes, why would she choose now to smile so… well, he would have told her idiotically, but her smile was always very beautiful, "I do remember some bits and pieces, like Mon Calamari. Tell me, did I ever give you an answer to your question?"

He shook his head, "No, it still irks me that you never did."

"Well," She said as she stood up and used the Force to pull Malak's large frame to her, it took some effort really, "I think I'm ready to answer."

"What are you doing?" He asked. He was genuinely shocked.

"I'm getting you out of here," She said doing the best she could to help him get on his two feet, "I'm not giving up on you yet baldie."

He couldn't help but chuckle, "I haven't heard that in a long time. But that's beside the point. You'll never be able to get me out of here and hide me."

"I'm very resourceful," She countered and Malak reflected inwardly that she was most definitely right, "Besides, a quiet life with you should be interesting."

A smile, or what passed for a smile, came to his face, "Where are we going?"

"Wherever it is, it'll be home," She smiled warmly.


End file.
